


An Unexpected Visitor

by Etheriei



Series: What If..... [1]
Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: Maggie can't stand the heartbreak that Sydney leaves in her departure so she buys a ticket and flies to Israel to claim the woman she thought she couldn't have.





	An Unexpected Visitor

It was going to be another boring day at work today. Those were Maggie’s thoughts as she drove to work. She had to leave at unearthly hours these days just to get there in time as the traffic was crazy. Today hadn’t started out well either. She had burnt her hand on the toaster trying to get a stubborn piece of bread out and then also somehow managed to get a burst of lemon in her eye. She had been squeezing lemons for her home remedy that she took daily and one lemon had sprayed its juice upward instead of downwards into the cup. So Maggie had found herself screaming and blindly reaching for a towel and then trying to lead herself to the sink to wash her eye out.

 

Anyways back to Maggie in her car. Her iPod had somehow also decided to rebel and go back to her hardly ever played tracks from her heavy metal period she had gone through while studying at university. She tried to grab it to change the song or skip it so as to change the order but just then the driver in front of her slammed on his breaks so she had to give up on her mission and focus on the road and driving. Thankfully the song wasn’t long so soon enough it changed. But what luck, it was playing yet another metal song but this one from Arch Enemy – Behind the Smile. This one was special and different for Maggie. It had been one of her favourites during that era so far gone (well it felt like a long, long time ago to Maggie), so she found herself rocking with it and screaming at the top of her lungs. She arrived at the doctors’ parking lot at the hospital and decided to sit a while longer in her car and enjoy her metal favourites a little longer. This time she took the iPod and purposefully put it on her old metal playlist. She sat back and closed her eyes and just relaxed into the screams and heavy rifts.

 

She was awoken from her metal reverie with an incessant knocking on her window. Hoping that her music was not too loud to be heard from outside her car she looked around for the perpetrator. She blinked unconsciously and then right in front of her stood Zach with a rather comical expression on his face. She quickly grabbed her iPod and paused the song before opening her window.

 

“Morning, what’s up Zach?” said Maggie while semi glaring at him. She had been enjoying the music and the quiet.

 

“You like Metal?” he said with a mock surprised expression on his face. “Wow, Maggie is a metal head.”

He smirked and then added “I bet you can do a pro head bang.”

Maggie glared at him all the more and then reached out to slap him and then angrily looked away. She could feel her cheeks glowing and hated it. Why was she even embarrassed about some metal. Sigh, she used to be so hardcore and different back in those days. A part of her wished she could reclaim it these days. She really needed to recover her old hard exterior she used to have. Maybe the metal could help with that, she thought to herself. She opened her door and moved right into Zach’s space, who awkwardly jumped further away from her. Closing her door with a slam, Maggie didn’t even look back at Zach again, she just started walking right into the hospital. Zach had to run to catch up with her.

 

“Hey, Mags, I was just being silly” he whined.

“Yeah, well tell that to the wall” Maggie muttered, mostly to herself but it was loud enough that Zach heard it and went silent immediately. He could tell that Maggie was in no mood for teasing or anything of that nature.

 

“Wait up, Mags. I actually wanted to ask some advice from you” he hollered while striding down the passage way to catch up with Maggie. She just carried on walking though.

“Just say it then” Maggie blurted out rather angrily. She was still upset that he had sort of implied that being a metal head is embarrassing and that she had been caught in the act of being so engrossed in her music that she hadn’t realized someone had been watching.

 

Zach was still a few steps behind her. “Ok, so there’s this thing. I feel that Dawn is avoiding me and I think it somehow has to do with you. Could you maybe speak to her or something and tell her that nothing has gone on between us or is going on between us?” He asked. He had this pitifully anxious look on his face and Maggie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Honestly Zach, If she thinks that then really she can’t know you so well or me for that matter. I’m so very obviously over my little semi-crush on you” Maggie said while grabbing her doctor’s coat in the locker room. She turned around and left in the direction of the cafeteria that now opened super early just for Hope Zion Doctors who needed their coffee fix.

Zach was still standing there. Everything that Maggie said made sense and was true. But hold on a sec, what had she called it. A semi-crush. What was that even, thought Zach to himself. He would have to ask Maggie that question at a later time. Now he had to try convince Dawn that really he only had her in his thoughts and that Maggie was not a rival.

 

The day dragged on. Consultations with familiar patients seemed to go on and on and way past the time she had allocated.  When lunch break had finally come she had found herself in the doctors room. At first it was quiet and she had enjoyed the peacefulness while munching on her sandwich Alex had practically thrown into her face. Alex had demanded that she eat it or else there would be trouble. So here she was being the good and obedient friend she always was. But then all the other doctors arrived and between all the talking about strange cases and the lovesick arguments that some “couples” were having, it was too much for her so she grabbed her cell and the half eaten sandwich and stormed out of the room. Alex looked on with mocked amusement but was happy to see the sandwich almost gone.

 

Maggie found her only option to be the call room. She finished off the last of her lunch before throwing herself carelessly onto the bottom bunk. It just so turned out to be the exact same one that her and Sydney had shared a few days earlier. She swore she could still smell her lingering scent while being on it. Thinking about it now she should have chosen another bed because that smell added with her general frustration with life and at some people was really pushing her over the edge. She lay there with her eyes shut trying desperately to shut out all thoughts. But alas she was not immune to the memories that were shared on this same bed and that scent that she claims is messing with her clear thinking.

A part of her that she thought she had left behind during her metal years seemed to arise. This other Maggie never let someone ride over her and always spoke her mind. Right now her reasoning was telling her that she had to fight for what she wanted. And since it was practically given to her willingly she had no reason to think it wasn’t something that was possible. That something was Sydney. Though she had never thought herself as anything other than straight, Sydney had her questioning every single thing she had ever thought and believed. She opened her eyes and sat up while rummaging in her coat pocket for her elusive phone. When she finally found it she unlocked it and started searching for flights.. flights to Tel Aviv, Israel. There was one for this evening that was a direct flight and the price was really nice. She noticed another one that was a little bit more pricey and that went through Paris, that left early tomorrow morning. She unconsciously got up and headed to where her superiors offices were. Thankfully Dawn was there. She knew she would have to confront her soon enough on her obviously so very unfounded views so why not now. She cautiously opened the door figuring knocking wasn’t something that someone did if they didn’t have anything to hide. She literally barged in and sat herself on the empty seat opposite Dawn who was now looking up at Maggie with shock. Maggie cleared her throat and looked sternly at Dawn. Even though she was her boss she couldn’t be scared now and she had somehow got some raw courage from her metal session this morning.

 

“So, Dawn, about these rumors I have been hearing of. Let’s just get a few things straight. Yes, I am head over heels in love with someone but that person is not Zach so you have nothing to be scared of. Yes, I had a semi-crush on him but it was only a rebound thing and nothing real or lasting. So there you have it.” Maggie stated firmly.

 

Dawn’s expression changed from shock to a small smile on her face. She put her hands on her desk and then looked back at Sydney expectantly waiting for the rest. The real reason why she had come. This was the tricky part for Maggie but she bravely looked Dawn in the eye and said “About that leave I was supposed to take off. Is it still up for the taking?”

 

Dawn was a little surprised at this request. Maggie was one of Hope Zion’s most dedicated doctors and hardly ever took breaks or time for herself not even after the terrorist attack she was injured in. She was forced to take a week off. Any more than a week and Maggie was arguing nonstop about how she could not stay at home all day while people are dying. It had been a valid point and so she had won. Dawn considered this request. Losing Maggie even for a week would show but she did deserve some off time even so. She looked back at Maggie, tipped her head to the side and said “That depends”.

 

Maggie sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy it seemed. But none of her resolve had left her. “I think I deserve some leave. I know I fought to not take off the last time. Do I have to claim some sort of medical issue just to get off” She laughed at her suggestion because honestly that would be absurd.

 

“No, no Maggie. It just depends on how long you want to be away for. Are you thinking sabbatical, holiday, vacation or some work conference that involves only a week away?” Dawn said while picking up her pen and pulling out some papers.

 

Maggie looked at the papers and then back at Dawn. She considered what she should say next. After a moment’s hesitation she declared that this leave was to fetch something of hers.

 

This bought an inquisitive look on Dawns features but she did not pry. “And for how long will this be?” She asked in her most serious tone.

 

“Well, I need a day to get there and then maybe a week to find the thing. So how about the three weeks I was supposed to take off?” said Maggie finally with a defiantly smug look on her face.

 

Dawn just smiled and signed her leave papers and handed them to her. Just as Maggie was about to leave she spoke up again.

“So when will you be leaving?” said Dawn as Maggie opened the door.

“Tonight” said Maggie and walked out the door. Moments after she realized just what she had said. There was literally no time. She needed to pack at least some clothes. She really had no idea how to find Sydney or what kind of accommodation she could arrange. She pulled out her phone and booked the cheaper flight for tonight. The transfer went through and she got her flight details and e-ticket. With all this arranged and her leave papers, she only had two hours to pack and get to the airport for her flight. Eeek. she ran all the way to her car, jumped in and drove like a maniac home. Luckily there were no police anywhere in sight or any other crazy drivers on the road. One impatient Maggie was enough.

She parked rather haphazardly and stormed into her room pulling out her old suitcase that had been sleeping under her bed, awaiting its time for adventure. She looked despairingly from the suitcase to her wardrobe and just pulled out all the summery shirts, one or two oversized hoodies and some jeans and piled them into her suitcase. She figured if it was winter here in Toronto then it could possibly be summer in Israel. If not then she could just easily get a sweater or two there. She chose her outfit for the flight and changed right there and then into a rather oversized knitted jersey and a pair of worn out black jeans with rips in them. She pulled out her trusted converse shoes and put them on then made her way to the bathroom and picked up her necessary sanitary items along with her toothbrush and toothpaste. Many a time she had forgotten these necessities and had to make do with some cheap alternative to her electric one. Then she piled all of these into the big suitcase and quickly went to her fridge. She was starving and was hoping that she had something but alas there was really nothing in her fridge. She hadn’t had time to stock it up yet. Oh well, at least I don’t have to tell Alex to come and finish food she thought. She sighed and went to pick up the case and made her way out. She stood for a few seconds just contemplating things but then turned and walked out. She was off to Israel and nothing and no one was going to stop her.

 

It wasn’t long till Maggie arrived at the airport. She was early but better that than having to deal with long queues or missing her flight. And luckily she still was not too early to be able to check in. Parting from her big heavy weight of a suitcase was a great relief. She dragged her starving self to the nearest restaurant and claimed the most isolated table. The service was too slow for Maggie’s liking as she was ravenous by this time.

She looked at the menu and ordered their meat lovers pizza. She figured if she was going to be in Israel she might not get much of all the good stuff. Then she looked up at the waiter and asked him if they had ice cream. To which she got a reply that it was in the desert menu. She flipped to the back of the menu and sure enough there was ice cream but she honestly wanted to stuff herself with a whole tub. She just sighed and gave the waiter the menu. He left but not before Maggie demanded that they be as quick as possible in making her food. He just smiled and said that they would try their best. She grabbed her phone and tried to waste the time while she waited for her food to come. There were a few messages from Alex wishing her safe and exciting travel. And then another one from Alex wishing her good luck in her mission. She smiled at that one. Obviously Dawn had alerted the cavalry and then Zach had passed it on to Alex. She hadn’t had the time to tell her best friend that she was leaving tonight but it wasn’t for good or so she thought, so it should be ok. She replied saying thanks and wishing her all the best too. Just as she pressed send, the waiter appeared with her pizza in his hands. He had a grand smile on his face as he handed it to her and wished her a good meal. She just dug right in and she would swear to it that that was the best pizza she had ever had.

 

Eventually time sped up and yet Maggie was still sitting in the restaurant sipping on a cup of hot chocolate she had finally given in to. She stared down at her watch and realized she had 15mintues to get to her gate. The waiter quickly put her drink in a takeaway cup and she payed her bill. Luckily she had no hand luggage so it was easy to dash to her boarding gate and she was surprised to see that there was no queue. She discovered later though that most of the people had boarded already so she was still late. She shrugged and handed the airhostess her ticket. It was stamped and she was on her way to Israel.

 

She was relieved to see that her window seat was open and so plonked herself there. She could see the air hostesses getting ready for the flight so she thought that perhaps she would be lucky and no one would arrive to claim there seat. And for once today, the world wasn’t out to get her. She got a semi spacious set and a window seat. Not that it mattered though as she planned on sleeping this flight out. She finished off her hot chocolate and sighed a sigh of contentment. From within her coat pocket she brought out her old and worn eye cover and placed it over her eyes as the plane lifted off for takeoff.

 

She didn’t once wake up during the whole flight. Most of the airhostesses thought she was too cute of a sight to wake her, so she didn’t get disturbed all through the breakfast, lunch and supper meals.

Finally though they had to wake her as the plane was preparing to land in Tel Aviv. Maggie sleepily looked around her and then out of the window. She couldn’t see much as it was misty but eventually the view cleared and what met her eyes was none of than a scene from a movie. Just the way the sun was hitting the ocean and the way the few high rise buildings were silhouetting the city made for a stunning picture. She quickly took a picture and switched her phone off again. She stared in awe at the sight before her. It was almost as stunning as the person she was here for. Previously in her ignorance she had thought that Tel Aviv was small but now as she saw only a fraction of the vast city below her it dawned on her how hard it would be to find one person. Even more so when she had nothing to go by at all. She had no address, no cell phone number and not even the name of the hospital Sydney now worked at. Maggie hadn’t asked her for any of this. She had honestly thought to give her some space while she settled into life in Israel before she bombarded her with questions about her new life, but that was before Maggie decided to jump on a plane and end up here.

 

She waited for everyone to leave the plane before grabbing her coat which probably would be of no use here and make her way off the plane. She noticed how very friendly the airhostesses were with her but just let it slide. She smiled and did the wave thing she had learnt from watching Madagascar once with Luke and Alex. It seemed to work.

 

And that’s how she found herself in Tel Aviv, Israel. All alone and with completely no idea of how she was going to find Sydney at all. This would be one epic Easter egg hunt with only one egg to find. She went to the nearest information desk and grabbed a map of the city. She opened it cautiously and was surprised to see just how big this city was. She tucked it away in her coat pocket and made her way to pick up her luggage. When she finally made it to the right carousel she was surrounded by people that were not speaking a language she could understand. Instead of being put off by it (like she had thought she would be), she found herself fascinated by the different sounds and inflections so much so that she almost missed seeing her bag. She hurriedly ran to it and heaved it off into the waiting embrace of her trolley. Now she had to decide what to do….. just then her stomach gave herself away. She looked around only to notice that most of the people were looking in her direction but were smiling in a knowing way. Maggie was just too embarrassed so she grabbed her trolley and ran to the nearest restaurant and picked up a Starbucks pot pie and practically gulped it down. It filled the hole significantly and now she could focus on her plan. She pulled out the map again and looked for all the hospitals. She imagined that Sydney would only choose the best but none of the names stood out for her so she headed back to the Information desk and stood there awkwardly while those in front of her were helped. Finally when she got to the front desk, the woman spoke to her in what Maggie imagined was Yiddish. Maggie just stared back with a blank expression on her face. The lady smiled and laughed and then switched back to English and apologized profusely. She explained that she had thought Maggie was Jewish because of her dark hair and eyes and general features. Maggie thought that was funny since here she was and if she wanted to she could probably pass for a Jewish woman.. well minus the speaking part. The woman asked her what she needed help with. Maggie sighed. How was she going to explain this? So she asked where the best hospital in Tel Aviv was and how she could get there. The woman looked at her with a concerned face and it wasn’t until Maggie realized that she might have thought she was ill and needed to be tended to as soon as possible, that she explained that no, she is a doctor and is looking for possible work opportunities and a fellow colleague that works in this city. The woman smiled and then proceeded to tell her that the most well-known hospital was more than three hours’ drive from the airport but that she could take me there after her shift if Maggie was ok with that.  Maggie looked at her somewhat surprised. She was a complete stranger to her and here was this women offering to drive her all the way there. She was nodding her head, thinking that this was not ok when the woman interrupted her thoughts and told her she was going in that direction anyway. So Maggie relented and waited an hour for the kind women to finish her shift. She walked up and down the international section of the airport. She had left her big suitcase behind the counter and so was freer to walk around again. The hour went faster than she thought it could and she soon found herself in the passenger seat of a car headed for this unknown hospital. Maggie only knew the well-known hospitals in Europe, Canada and America but now she was expanding her knowledge all the way to Israel.

The lady asked her about her flight and Maggie was happy for the company and conversation as it put her mind off the mostly impossible task she had set herself. She found out that this woman was going to visit a terribly sick sister that she visited every Thursday. So it was just great luck that they had met each other claimed the other woman. Maggie smiled back at her and hoped that her sister would recover. The woman looked sad as she said that was not likely as she had a very severe form of cancer and she only had a few days left to live according to her doctors. They sat in silence for the rest of the drive. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence so Maggie just stared out of the window at her surroundings while they drove around the country side. Eventually they arrived in an area that seemed a lot more upmarket than what they had been in. The houses got larger and fancier and suddenly a grand building loomed in front of them. The car had stopped there and it seemed like they were parked. Maggie looked back at the woman as if asking her why they had stopped. The woman just smiled and laughed and claimed that we had arrived. I stared up at the grand building. There was no English to be found on the hospital or signs on the building so it was no wonder that Maggie was lost. The woman took her hand in her own and told her to leave her bag in the car. She would sort out a taxi for me later when I found what I was looking for but she told Maggie that she was a little scared that Maggie might get lost if she carried on the way she had been while staring up at the grand hospital. They both walked together up to the information desk and that’s where the woman left Maggie while she went to see her sister. She had already given Maggie her number in case she needed to call and had assured her she would wait for her before leaving again.

So Maggie looked up at the woman behind the counter. She stared back at her hands and then back at the woman.

Finally she found her voice. “Hi, I’m looking for a colleague of mine. I’m not actually sure that she works at this hospital but I’m just trying my luck” She said awkwardly. The woman couldn’t help but smile back. She had had a miserable day so far and now here was a really cheery person. “Well, I’m sure if you give me the name of your friend, I can see what I can do for you. That is if they are doctors” She winked as she said the last part.

Maggie cursed inwardly, of course she had forgotten to mention that part. She half smiled and said “Her name is Sydney.. Sydney Katz” just as the words came out of her mouth, a terrifying thought came to her. What if she had changed her name… what then.

But the secretary had already pulled out a piece of paper and pen and was writing a number, and email address and what seemed Sydney’s new address. Wow, if it was this easy to get a girls details in Tel Aviv maybe it would be easy.

The woman handed her the paper and waited till Maggie was looking right at her before she told her that today was Sydney’s day off but she could find her at her favourite café which was only a thirty minute walk from here. Maggie was amazed at just how easy this all was becoming. Just thinking that in thirty minutes she could see her again was sending goosebumps up and down her arms. She smiled her biggest smile, dimples and all and made as if to grab the other woman in a hug even over the counter and all. The other woman smiled and graciously accepted the hug. After all this person had made her day just a little bit more bearable.

 

So Maggie set out again through the grand hospital doors and stared at the piece of paper where the secretary had written out directions to the café on. She found she managed to get there in twenty minutes and was nearing the café when she saw her. She was sitting with her back facing her and opposite her sat a rather beautiful woman. She in no way could compare to Sydney though, thought Maggie. This other woman was staring with none other than love-struck eyes back at Sydney and this invoked a rather vicious feeling of jealousy inside of Maggie. She huffed and took the remaining steps closer till she was within touching distance of Sydney. A part of her felt like throwing everything to the wind and pulling Sydney into a kiss so passionate and deep that it would provoke other things. But she also felt that maybe if she did this, her chances with Sydney would be ruined so she just stood there for a while just watching the two of them. Well mostly the other woman. She never even noticed her and never looked her way. Her eyes were trained on Sydney as if she was her world. Maggie just glared all the more and unconsciously cleared her throat and before she knew it she had both woman staring at her. The one with a shocked expression and a tad of annoyance at being interrupted and the other.. well the other was a sight to behold. Sydney sat there with her mouth open as she stared at Maggie. Maggie was tempted to lean over and lift her jaw for her. Even though her jaw had literally dropped almost double its usual length, the look still looked good on her so Maggie left it at that. She smiled one of her cocky smiles and let loose her dimples.

 

Sydney just stared and when she finally found her voice again. She stuttered out a “Ma   aaa g I e?”

“Hi Syd” Maggie said proudly not flinching at all as the other woman glared at her. She could gather that the other woman knew that Sydney and her had a history and so now was obviously jealous over this. She might have been a nice person but Maggie had flown for a whole day and was going to trample over everything and anyone to get what she wanted. And what she wanted right now, was Sydney.

 

“So, I decided that this Maggie can’t be a coward anymore and that we need to talk.” Said a very confident Maggie as she laid her hands on Sydney’s shoulders. She could feel the glare of the other woman intensify but Sydney did not move to pull her hands away or fidget at all. Sydney gulped very audibly before she said “You flew for a whole day just for that? Couldn’t you have called or emailed or something.” Since Maggie had cleared her throat, Sydney had not once looked at the other woman. And to Maggie this confirmed that she meant nothing compared to Maggie.

“Yup, but you see this matter can’t be resolved over phone or email and anyway there’s no time to spare” upon finishing this she sat down in the seat right next to Sydney. The stare she received from the other one would have born through her if she had been any other woman but Maggie hadn’t traveled so far only to get stared down by a jealous nobody. She took Sydney’s hand in hers and gently started making circular patterns with her index finger. She felt the table wobble as an enraged, now what was to be ex-girlfriend, stood up and slapped Maggie on her cheek before storming away. Sydney looked outraged at the sudden turn of events and gently caressed Maggie’s cheek with her right hand.

“Maggie, why are you here?” she finally managed to get out.

Maggie’s eyes stayed firmly focused on Sydneys as she answered her question saying “Well I was sitting in my flat thinking back how very horrible my life was and then I thought of you and well I decided that I had to, for once in my life, fight for what I want. What I want is you, Sydney and I’m not leaving without you or I’m not leaving at all” 

Sydney just stared into those hazel eyes of Maggies and could feel her eyes tearing up. Maggie continued with her speech she had planned in her head.

“So where before I always thought that our thing was just a one sided deal and that it was only me that was somehow invested in you. I started thinking and it became clear to me that that was hardly the case. You gave me that night willingly and if you hadn’t enjoyed it would you have let it continue into more than passionate making out and kisses. I doubt so” Maggie said.

“Believe it or not, I used to be a passionate, no nonsense person but then I got all soft and let people ride over me like some lame person but now I’ll never allow it. Some parts of that person is peaking through and I’m kinda liking it.” She said proudly. Sydney muttered “You still are a passionate person”

Maggie just pretended not to hear her as she grinned back at her.

That was when Sydney looked her up and down and let a rather big grin grace her features. “Hmmm, yeah and this change of wardrobes shows too.” She laughed as Maggie blushed a shade of pink. She looked down at her clothes self-consciously and then only realized that she was actually wearing one of her old metal band woolen jerseys. And not just any.. it was her signed Iron Maiden one. The one she had vowed to never be ruined by the light of the sun. And here she had travelled a whole day in it and spent time in the sun too.

Just then Sydney grabbed her hand and pulled Maggie closer to herself. She whispered in Maggie’s ear “But I like this Metal Maggie. You look so hot” her voice hitched as she said the latter.

 

She now leaned in to kiss Maggie the way she had imagined since that last goodbye kiss. And to Maggie it was everything and more. Flying all the way here for this was so worth it and she would do it all again if she had to, though she hoped that now she had finally got the girl. I mean she even took a pretty hard slap for it too. She pulled Sydney in and deepened the kiss all the while picking her up and placing her on her lap. And that’s how they stayed for a long, long time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the upheaval of my works but I think it is best in this format.


End file.
